This invention pertains generally to improved metal wood type golf club heads. A recent trend in golf club head design has been to increase the size of such heads to generate increased performance and create more “forgiving” golf clubs. Although this can be said to be true for golf clubs in general, it may be observed that wood type club heads in particular have increased in size dramatically over the past few years. This has presented a number of challenges in particular to designers of modern golf clubs of the “metal wood” variety, a detailed discussion of which is contained in the above referenced applications.